joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Jason Pascavage
|-|Base Form=thumb|350x440px "Whoever you are..." Summary A school's principal, looking to rise to greatness so that he may honor the Raiders in the best possible way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C: Street level Name: Jason Pascavage Origin: um Gender: Alpha Male Age: uhhh Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Basic physical attacks such as regular punches Attack Potency: Street level. With no recorded fights, it is effectively unreasonable to make this assumption, however, this is based on his other attributes. ''' '''Speed: At least Superhuman. This goes in tandem with his range, as if you happen to be targeted by him, he will close in on you with a handful of strides. Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Can most likely lift an entire sports team off of him. ''' '''Striking Strength: Room class. The size of the said room makes no difference, he has the power to level it regardless. Durability: Street level. That sports team mentioned earlier couldn't make a dent. Stamina: A lot of it Range: Can effectively spot and reprimand any ne'er do well from a mile away Standard Equipment: His strapping suit Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: None have been identified. They're probably there, but so far we got nothing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Others He does not condone fighting. |-|Super Raider=thumb|350x440px"Wherever you go..." Summary Pushed to his limits, Jason Pascavage has ascended to a new level. Upon battling the rival school's principal, he felt a new power rising up inside him. In this form, he is far more powerful than before. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B: City level Name: Jason Pascavage Origin: wherever he came from Gender: Alpha Male Age: yeah i dunno Classification: Raider Powers and Abilities: Basic physical attacks|Ki Blasts Attack Potency: City Level. Almost annihilated the city of Chicago during his battle with Derek Kinder. Speed: Supersonic+. Basically, this one time, he dropped his food and, to the naked eye, caught it instantly. Lifting Strength: Class G. Derek Kinder's destructive nature caused a skyscraper to fall on Dr. Pascavage during their battle. He bench pressed that shit. Striking Strength: City class. To refer back to him and Kinder's battle, Dr. Pascavage punched him through a couple of buildings once. While this may not represent city class power, he is still pretty dang strong Durability: City level. Of course, he too was punched through his fair share of buildings. He emerged in a safe condition, however. Stamina: more of it Range: more of it Standard Equipment: His incredibly jacked arms | His now ripped but still strapping suit Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Pie Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pass the Cabbage - A blast the size and shape of cabbage is launched at the opponent Others Notable Victories: Derek Kinder (Rival Principal) Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: None |-|Wicked Instinct=thumb|350x440px"Honor the Raiders." Summary Once upon a time, the First Raider was born unto this mortal plane. He grew to maturity, and, one fateful day, he was found to have immense athletic prowess in comparison to any other human. The Raider went through life, seemingly normal to every other person around him. When the First Raider died, he shed a powerful light over the world. Finally, many years later, Jason Pascavage was born. He went through life, seemingly normal to every other person around him. Little did the others know that he was the reincarnation of the First Raider. During his battle with The Superintendent, Dr. James A. Mitchem Jr., he has unlocked the Raider's true form. Wicked Instinct. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C: Star level Name: Jason Pascavage Origin: His mother Gender: Alpha Male Age: No idea Classification: Raider Powers and Abilities: Basic physical attacks | Ki blasts Attack Potency: Star Level. In this form, his various attributes have all increased significantly as usual, so while he is stronger, don't expect much of a good explanation behind them. that and i'm bad at this Speed: Massively Hypersonic. Don't question it, he's fast, ok? Lifting Strength: Class Z. Gigaannum ago (look it up), The First Raider momentarily took Atlas's place in carrying the Earth around. Striking Strength: Star class. Upon launching The Superintendent into the sun, he nearly broke the thing. Keep in mind his distance from the sun as this happened. Durability: Star level. The sun was stated before. This is because the battle between Pascavage and the Superintendent escalated to the confines of space. With this being said, blasts that would destroy stars did not do so to Pascavage. Stamina: Too much of it Range: Too much of it Standard Equipment: His hair | His no-longer-ripped suit Intelligence: Wicked Smart | Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pass the Cabbage - A blast the size and shape of cabbage is launched at the opponent. | Raider's Fighting Spirit - The user is enabled to increase any one of his attributes as a last stand in a battle. The attributes are increased as the battle demands. | Twin Pirate Slash - The user creates blades from their own energy. When used, the wound from said blades explodes shortly after being made. Others Notable Victories: Derek Kinder | Dr. James A. Mitchem Jr. (The Superintendent) Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: None Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4